1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission control device, a power transmission device, a power receiving control device, a power receiving device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, contactless power transmission (non-contact power transmission) has been highlighted as a technique allowing power transmission using electromagnetic induction, without contact between metal portions. For example, there is a disclosed technique in which the contactless power transmission is applied to charging of mobile phones and household appliances, such as a cordless handset of a phone system.
JP-A-2006-60909 is an example of related art regarding the contactless power transmission. In this technique, an authentication code is transmitted and received between a power transmission side (a primary side) device and a power receiving side (a secondary side) device to achieve ID authentication so as to detect insertion of a foreign object or the like.
Thus, in the above technique, for appropriate contactless power transmission between the power transmission side device and the power receiving side device, transmission of an authentication code is executed, whereas the technique is not ready for data transmission at an application level higher than that. Accordingly, there has yet been no method for achieving data communication between a power transmission side host and a power receiving side host, for example, by effectively utilizing a charging time of an electronic apparatus.